Ups
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Pensar que estoy encima de Lisbon en esa habitación de motel quitando su 'ropa de dormir' y tocando y besando cada esquina de su cuerpo...   Two-Shots   Primero POV Jane.  Segundo POV Lisbon.
1. POV Jane

Ups

"Tigre, tigre." Era su voz. Era su voz! Pero no podía ser Red John. No podía ser él. Imposible. Si tan solo hubiese llegado unos momentos antes quizás ahora estuviese vivo. Lo mató. El lo mando a matar. Hay alguien infiltrado en el CBI. No me cabe la menor duda ahora.

Me acuesto en mi cama improvisada en el ático. Respiro profundo mirando hacia el techo.

Red John. Tigre. Sonrisa. Todd quemándose. Red John. Tigre. Sonrisa. Todd quemándose.

Paso mis manos por mi cabello y mis ojos. Luego las coloco entrelazadas en mi pecho. Juego con mis dedos sin dejar de mirar el techo. Necesito pensar en otra cosa por un momento. Es que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Me quedo unos segundos navegando en la nada.

Sonrío.

Recuerdo a Lisbon cuando la fui a despertar a su habitación en el motel. Estaba medio dormida, con el cabello revuelto y esa camisa… esa camisa. Cabía en ella como tres veces! Vuelvo a sonreír. Le gusta dormir cómoda sin importar lo graciosa que se pueda ver. De todas formas nadie la está observando.

Ahora me asecha la imagen que vi cuando observé un segundo por la puerta. Lisbon quitándose la camisa y dejando a la vista su espalda desnuda. Su suave espalda desnuda…

Trago saliva e inhalo lo más que puedo. Me acuesto de lado pero sigo pensando en ella. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione. Trato de calmarme. Cierro los ojos. 'Duerme un poco.' Me dijo a mí mismo.

Pasan unos segundos y ahora estoy peor. Me viro ahora boca arriba nuevamente. Vuelvo a respirar profundo. Miro a la puerta del ático. Estoy solo. Lisbon está muy ocupada con papeleo…

Respiro profundo nuevamente y cierro los ojos. Abro los botones de mi chaleco y los últimos botones de mi camisa. Me suelto la correa, abro el botón del pantalón, bajo la bragueta... Deslizo mis manos por encima de mi abdomen hasta colocarlas adentro del pantalón y la ropa interior.

Pensar que estoy encima de Lisbon en esa habitación de motel quitando su 'ropa de dormir' y tocando y besando cada esquina de su cuerpo me pone a mil.

Siento una corriente que corre por mi espina dorsal y mi abdomen. Ladeo la cabeza un poco con mis ojos cerrados. Me muerdo los labios para tratar de no soltar ningún sonido. Es casi imposible. Estoy a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer. Solo un poco mas…

"Jane."

Abro los ojos como platos al escuchar su voz. Estallo en ese momento. Dejo salir un suspiro. Agarro lo primero que encuentro; mi chaqueta. La coloco encima de mi pantalón lo más rápido que puedo. No me atrevo sacar mis manos de debajo de ella. Así que las subo solo un poco para que se vean como que están en mi abdomen.

La mujer abre la puerta del ático, camina rápidamente hacia mí y me mira.

"Te asuste?" Dijo mirándome algo intrigada.

"No." Digo algo falto de respiración.

"Estas bien?"

"Si. Que sucede, Lisbon?" Digo lo más normal que puedo. Aun así se escucha mi voz un poco quebrada.

Esta vez saco mis manos de debajo de la chaqueta y las entrelazo encima de ella. Ruego porque no las mire.

La mujer saca una silla y la coloca a mi lado.

"Podemos hablar?"

Buen momento para hablar.

"Sobre qué?" Digo algo soso, pero tratando de no hacérselo ver.

"Estabas en shock cuando saliste del cuarto de Todd. Que sucedió? Te habló?"

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

"Seguro que te sientes bien? Estás sudoroso."

Algo me dice que está mirando mi chaqueta. Eso me pone nervioso. Jamás me había sentido así en frente de ella. Maldición. Como se me ocurre.

"Tengo dolor de cabeza."

"Tanto como para que estés así?" Dijo enarcando las cejas.

"Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? Por favor… En serio, necesito dormir un poco." La mire con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

"Te traeré un analgésico." Dijo levantándose.

"Ok." Asiento.

Lisbon baja a buscar la pastilla y yo respiro profundo de alivio. Me levanto rápidamente y me acomodo la ropa. Me siento en la cama improvisada y la espero.

Al minuto llega con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. Las tomo. De todas formas si me hacían falta.

"Gracias." Digo con sinceridad.

Se queda observándome con los brazos cruzados.

"Que sucede?" Le pregunto.

"Nada. Te dejaré descansar. Hablamos luego." Dijo retirándose del ático no sin antes echarme una mirada con una leve sonrisa.

Me dejo caer encima de la cama con cara de asustadizo aun. Jamás volveré a hacerlo. Al menos no en el ático.

* * *

Próximo POV Lisbon xD


	2. POV Lisbon

POV Lisbon

Estoy en mi escritorio con todo el dichoso papeleo. Estoy por terminar. Miro mi reloj. Ya es tarde. No he visto a Jane bajar del ático. Recuerdo el estado en el que estaba cuando salió de la habitación del hombre.

…

_Flashback_

"_Qué pasa?" Digo al ver como sale y al ver las enfermeras y los médicos acercarse a Todd._

"_Murió." Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, su respiración acelerada y mirando para diferentes partes menos a mis ojos._

"_Oh… Que tienes?" Digo acercándome y tratando de buscar su mirada._

_Negó con la cabeza y trató de recuperarse. _

…

Necesito hablar con él. En algún momento tiene que hablar conmigo de esta situación. Me levanto y subo al ático.

"Jane." Lo llamo y abro la puerta del ático al mismo tiempo. Entro y camino hacia él con prisa.

El hombre estaba acostado en su 'cama' si es que se le puede llamar así.

"Te asuste?" Estaba nervioso. Lo noté enseguida.

"No." Mentiroso como siempre. Le falta el aire.

"Estas bien?" Digo mirándolo extrañada. Es raro verlo así.

"Si. Que sucede, Lisbon?" Su voz estaba entrecortada.

Veo como saca sus manos de debajo de su chaqueta y las entrelaza encima de ella. No las miro en el momento. Me concentro en la reacción de su rostro.

Halo la silla que esta a varios pies de distancia de nosotros y la coloco justo a su lado. Me siento en ella.

"Podemos hablar?" Le pregunto tratando de ignorar su estado, pero es que es imposible.

"Sobre qué?" Dijo soso. Lo noté enseguida por más que intento que no lo hiciera.

"Estabas en shock cuando saliste del cuarto de Todd. Que sucedió? Te habló?"

Jane cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

"Seguro que te sientes bien? Estás sudoroso."

El hombre estaba sudoroso, nervioso, de todo. Estaba ocultando algo. Por alguna razón miro su chaqueta. Me doy cuenta de que su camisa esta algo abierta y también veo su correa colgando de un lado. Sus manos están sudadas y noto como intenta ocultarlas de algún modo. Ja! Nahh. Estoy imaginando cosas locas. Esta mente cochambrosa mía.

"Tengo dolor de cabeza."

"Tanto como para que estés así?" Digo enarcando las cejas. Vuelvo a mirar su chaqueta. Jane se veía tan vulnerable. Ahora esto resulta divertido para mí.

"Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? Por favor… En serio, necesito dormir un poco." Me mira con esa carita de niño. Está intentando zafarse de mí. Quiere que lo deje solo.

"Te traeré un analgésico." Digo levantándome.

"Ok." Asiente.

Bajo a la cocina a buscar el analgésico. Mientras lo hago me quedo pensando en lo que vi. Sera?

Subo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con intenciones de seguir investigando la situación. Entro y le doy las pastillas y el vaso de agua. Veo como las bebe. Ahora está sentado en la cama con su ropa bien puesta. Otras veces se queda desaliñado en frente de mí. Ahora tuvo el impulso de colocarse todo donde va. Mmmm…

"Gracias." Me dijo sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

Miro su chaqueta que ahora está a su lado. Cometió un error. La puso al revés de cómo la tenia encima de su cuerpo. Noté con mucha facilidad algo raro en ella. Una mancha? Ja! Algo he tenido que aprender de Patrick Jane. Soy la Sherlock Holmes del nuevo milenio. Bueno, no tanto.

Cruzo los brazos y lo miro.

"Que sucede?" Me pregunta algo impaciente.

"Nada. Te dejaré descansar. Hablamos luego." Digo retirándome del ático no sin antes sonreírle casi burlonamente.

Bajo las escaleras sonriendo. Pobre hombre. Lo agarré con las manos en la masa literalmente. Ups!

Me detengo un momento. En quien estaría pensando? Estaría pensando en mi? Abro los ojos como platos. No. No. Niego con la cabeza. Ahora la sosa soy yo. Camino hasta mi oficina para recoger mis cosas e irme a mi casa.


End file.
